little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Merdogs (Tyson1993's Jenna
Plot: Jenna and Sasha La Fleur long for life on the land and soon fall for a handsome princes, Balto and Charlie B. Barkin. Now they wanted to be normal dogs like them. Cast * Ariel - Jenna (Balto) * Extra with Jenna: Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Eric - Balto (same name as the movie) * Extra with Balto: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic; as Jenna and Sasha's Best friend) * Extras with Spike: Sylvie and Dixie (both from Balto; as merdogs and Jenna's friends), Lilly (Alpha and Omega; as Jenna and Sasha's close friend) * Sebastian - Mushu (Mulan) * Scuttle - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) * King Triton - Butch (Cats and Dogs) * Ariel's Aunt - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven; As aunt of Jenna and Sasha, unlike Butch, she, Jenna, Sasha, and friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous) * Ursula - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven: the series) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Carface Carruthers and Killer both from All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Grimsby - Boris (Balto) * Max - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Ariel's Sisters played by: ** Aquata - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) ** Andrina - Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) ** Arista - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) ** Attina - Rita (Oliver and Company) ** Adella - Georgette (Oliver and Company) ** Alana - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Harold the Seahorse - Peek (Cats and Dogs) * Carlotta - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Chef Louis - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Ursula as Vanessa - Evil Jenna (Balto OC) * Extra with Evil Jenna: Evil Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven OC) Chapters * Fathoms Below (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Ruined Concert (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Jenna and Sasha La Fleur at the Sunken Shipwreck (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Jenna and Sasha Meets Jeremy (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Butch reprimands Jenna and Sasha (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Part of Your World (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * To the Surface (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Storm at the Sea (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Balto and Charlie are Saved/Jenna and Sasha's Part of Your World (Reprise) (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Under the Sea (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Butch and Mushu's Conversation (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Destruction of Jenna and Sasha's Grotto (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Power of Suggestion (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Jenna and Sasha's Transformation (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Jenna and Sasha's Transformation (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version (Alternate Version)) * Balto and Charlie helps Jenna and Sasha (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Les Poissons (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * A Tour of the Kingdom (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Kiss the Girl (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna Takes Charge (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Wedding Ship (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * The Sun Sets (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Wrath (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * A Happy Ending (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) * Belladonna's Wrath (Alternate Version)/A Happy Ending (Alternate Version) (Tyson1993's Jenna and Sasha La Fleur Version) Gallery See it here. Category:Tyson1993 Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction